one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Stevethebarbarian/Ignore this.
Nappa and Vegeta are walking around an open area when they reach a cliff. They look over it and see a large castle. "Nappa, that looks like it's probably the home of one of this miserable planet's leaders. Why don't you destroy it?" "I would love to Vegeta. HAHAHA... RAAAAAAH!!!" The bald Saiyan fired off a massive blast of energy that turned the castle to a burning wreck. A flash of purple light came from the castle and flew into the air. "Vegeta, did you see that?" "Of course. Don't worry about it. It is probably just an ecscape capsule." "Of course." The two Saiyans suddenly noticed that purple light was reflecting off the ground, and the looked up in the air to see thousands of energy bolts flying twoard them with extreme speed. "Vegeta, how many blasts do you think there are???" "It's- IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAAAND!!!!!!" "WHAT, NINE-THOUSAND!?!?!? THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN B..." Nappa's hillariously exaggerated outburst was interuppted by the impact of the blasts, tearing apart the cliff they were standing on and leaving Nappa groggy and Vegeta pissed. A streak of purple light flashed through the air and landed on the ground, turning into Bass, the "Ultimate" Robot Master. Bass dashed at Nappa and flip-kicked him in the chin, knocking out several teeth and staggering him. Bass walked over to him, uninterrupted by Vegeta, charged a shot, and fired it point-blank into Nappa's face, blowing his entire head off, and sending sprays of blood and chunks of brain and bone everywhere. Now Vegeta was really ''pissed. "Why you! You killed my partner! He may have been a weakling and a fool, but he was my partner nonetheless. I am going to make you pay for that!" "Heh. You may not be Mega Man, but you do look like good practice. Let's go!" FIGHT!!http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta_Vs_Bass?action=edit&section=7 Vegeta charged full-speed at Bass, who dodged and countered with a few rapid-fire Bass Buster shots, before switching to his Tengu Blade and slashing several times at Vegeta, who dodged and countered with a punch that sent Bass flying hundreds of yards into the air. Vegeta charged for a few moments and then blasted into the air with an explosion of ki, and flew at high-speeds twoard Bass, who was practically hanging in midair. Bass fired off a semi-charged Bass Buster bolt, but Vegeta easily deflected it with a backhand strike before unleashing a baragge of punches to Bass's torso and face, and then flew over him and double-fist-punched him downward, where he struck the ground with a resounding- '''BOOM!' As Vegeta sped downwards twoard Bass, he was met with a volley of ranged strikes from the Tengu blade, slightly cutting his clothes and using quite a bit of ki in order to prevent any injury. Vegeta got mad and decided that this wasn't the time for melee. He pulled both of his hands back behind his right side. "Galick... Bass charged his Bass Buster. "GUN!!!" Vegeta thrust his hands foreward and released a wave of purple energy, while Bass also fired off his blast. It was not very effective, and the Galick Gun hit Bass with enough force to shake a continent. Bass got to his feet, groggy and scratched, but not seriously damaged. He was lucky. Vegeta rushed at him at high-speed and launched repeated strikes at Bass, doing signifigant damage, before he leapt backwards and yelled- "The Saiyans are a true warrior race! Don't underestimate us," while charging his fist with purple ki and dashing foreward at high speed. Vegeta threw the punch, but instead of hitting Bass with his Final Galick Cannon, his fist collided with a Ice Wall that the Robot Master had created. Vegeta released the ki stored withing his fist, obliterating the ice, but was instantly struck by and overwhelming volley of rapid-fire Bass Buster shots. "Why..." Vegeta was hit by a charged shot, which shut him up for a moment. "You..." A direct volley of shots nailed him again, and he coughed. "Little..." He was struck by several hits from the Tengu Blade. "Robotic..." A heavy hit from a full-charged Bass Buster sent him dropping to his knees in an inutterable rage. "FAAAAART!!!" Vegeta practically exploded in a blast of Ki, and charged Bass with both fists extended, striking him in the torso and carrying him into the air. The two streaked upwards at incredible speed, breaking first the sound barrier, then the light barrier. Bass, hardly able to deal with such speed in his solid form, threw his arms back trying to hit the Saiyan prince, but was completely unable to do so. They streaked out of Earth's atmosphere and twoard the moon. When they were about 4,000 miles away, Vegeta unleashed a Final Galick Cannon on Bass, sending him flying twoard the moon, which he struck. Vegeta then unlimbered his heavy artillery. "Super.... Galick... GUUUUN!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he fired off the massive projectile that struck the moon. It took a few seconds for it's true effect to be reailzed, as the moon exploded into hundreds of peices. To Vegeta's suprise, he hadn't heard a thing. Not the explosion, not his own voice, not the sound of his blast... then he realized. He was in space. And he couldn't breathe. Meanwhile, on a floating chunk of ex-moon-'' Bass was groggy and damaged as he got to his feet from the massive blast. He realized again that he had just been on the moon and had been hit by the blast that destroyed it. He panned his head around and saw Treble patiently sitting on a floating peice of Moon, wagging his tail. "Alright, boy. Here we go." Vegeta looked around in a panic. "My god, I have to get back to Earth!" As he turned to the planet to begin his flight, little did he realize that he would arrive much sooner than he had expected, as he was struck from behind by Bass, moving beyond light speed. Bass, now fused with Treble and sporting large wings, collided with Vegeta and flew at ludicrous speeds toward the surface of the planet below. During reentry, the two ignited, with the Saiyan prince taking most of the punishment, his scouter ripping off of his face. The duo crashed into the earth with enough force to shake the entire planet and create a crater the size of a medium-sized US state. Vegeta staggered out of the crater, holding his head in his hands. "Damn that worthless robot. If he thinks he can beat me..." "Then what? What will you do if you think you can defeat me?" Bass, using his Treble Boost, was hovering above Vegeta, arms crossed and head cocked. He was confident that the prince would give up after the hit he had just taken. "Ha! I will destroy you, robot! I'll tear you apart. Nobody defeats Prince Vegeta! No one! After I am finished with you, I'll take out Freiza as well! I'll become the ruler of the galaxy!" "Wow. You're more megalomaniacal that Wily. I guess it's too the death then. Good. Just how I like it." Vegeta hunched down in a squat and began yelling, charging up his ki. Bass, taken slightly aback, backed off a few feet, before realizing that he needed to take him down quickly and began charging a blast himself. When the two combatants had both decided that they were sufficiently charged, Bass fired his blast. It never even came ''close to hitting it's mark. Vegeta dissipated in a flash of light and energy, appearing behind Bass, whom he kicked in the side, sending him flying. Vegeta boosted his flight speed with ki and rushed after his rapidly launched foe, but was surprised by a barrage of Spread Drill shots, keeping him at a distance with the shotgun-like attack patterns. Vegeta deflected, blasted, or dodged every single drill before rushing Bass again. But before he was able to hit his foe with his attack, he was struck point-blank with a large Spread Drill, causing a small drop of blood to trickle down his forehead. "Why you...!" Vegeta unleashed a massive barrage of punches on the Robot Master, before his foe turned around in the opposite direction and flew away. Vegeta realized that Bass was much faster than he was and that he would have to attack directly, so he fired off another massive barrage, this time a barrage of ki blasts at Bass, who countered with a great surplus of Bassium-fueled Bass Buster shots. Vegeta avoid the attack and charged Bass, who rapidly turned around. The two struck fists, Bass firing his charged Bass Buster point-blank to buff-up his punch, and Vegeta enhancing his strike with ki. The two repeated the process several times until Bass gained the upper hand and fired his Lightning Bolt, knocking Vegeta near-unconcious and to the ground. The Saiyan Prince rose to his feet, shrouded in a massive feild of burning ki. Bass flew down twoard him. "Is that all you have got, oh great prince?" "Fool. Tell me, does a machine like yourself ever experiance fear?" Although he would never have admitted it, Bass was slightly intimidated by the sheer badassery of the statement. But he wasn't about to let Vegeta follow it up. He raised his Bass Buster and charged, as Vegeta simply fired a blue ki blast into the sky. As Bass prepared to fire, he saw it. The ball of ki had grown to an enormous size in the sky. What did it look like? Bass couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Now listen robot. This will be the last time you ever hear a human voice, so listen carefully. I haven't even ''begun ''to fight. As Vegeta turned and looked at the ball, Bass realized what it looked like. It looked like the moon. This really sucked for him. Category:Blog posts